


Swallow! Swallow! Swallow!

by beccastanz



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ben and Rey are sober, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Exhibitionism, Experienced Rey (Star Wars), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Crack, HEA, Loss of Virginity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Pining, Pining, Public Blow Jobs, Public Cunnilingus, Public Sex, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Ben Solo, Virginity, Voyeurism, just being cautious!, no beta we die like men, others consume alcohol, tagging mildly dubious consent due to the circumstances but both parties are fully into it, the loss of virginity is implied but not shown, yes it’s both ambiguous and HEA you’ll like it I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccastanz/pseuds/beccastanz
Summary: “Damn Solo, that’s the biggest dick I’ve ever seen in real life,” Poe shouts from across the room.Ben’s cheeks color and he looks down and Rey’s almost made it to the base of him but then she pulls off completely.“Poe’s right.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 206
Kudos: 726
Collections: Kinkuary Prompt Challenge





	Swallow! Swallow! Swallow!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SaintHeretical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaintHeretical/gifts), [dashalle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dashalle/gifts).



> A humble contribution to #ReyloKinkuary 
> 
> A kink I’ve never written: Public Sex!
> 
> Based on [this thread](https://twitter.com/beccastanz/status/1335074863741104129?s=21).
> 
> Special thanks to [Chibinator](https://twitter.com/chibinator?s=21) for the moodboard!

He’s still nursing his first and only beer as he watches the mess of his friends unfold.

“This is fucking _boring!”_ Rose announces, words on the edge of slurred. “I wanna see some action!”

“We’re literally playing truth or dare, Rose,” Finn shoots back, a little too loudly for Ben’s half-a-drink-in eardrums. “How much more action packed could it get?”

“We already saw Poe’s ass and Mitaka licked the floor,” Kaydel points out with a very serious nod, offset by the fact that her boob is literally hanging out of her shirt after an ill-advised cartwheel. Rose leans over to tuck it back in with a solemn pat of her hand as if quieting a sleeping baby as Poe rises to stand on a table.

“Someone needs to suck a DICK!” he shouts excitedly. 

Ben tries to remember why he’s here.

“Rey,” Poe continues, a finger pointing in her direction across the room, “I DARE you to suck a dick!”

Right, Rey’s here. 

_Wait—_

“Okay,” she deigns with a shrug of her shoulders. “Whose?” 

She starts to gather her hair in a ponytail, tie on her wrist making loops as Poe responds.

“Well Rey, I think you should pick the cutest person here—besides me and Finn, of course.” And then Poe and Finn are making out, as usual.

And Rey’s eyes slowly trail over the expanse of the room, contemplative as the last round of elastic snaps into place around her gorgeous brown locks.

And he knows the moment her gaze reaches him because when she’s in the room, he’s never not looking at her.

_WAIT—_

“Benjamiiin,” and she draws out the syllables and shuffles toward him on all fours across the living room carpet, and _oh Christ it’s like she’s crawling_ and he’s sure this is a dream, “can I suck you off?”

Yes, he’s dreaming. He’s practically _had_ this dream, sweet, soft, spitfire Rey, out of his league and gorgeous and whip smart, endless witty barbs escaping her mouth at every turn, except in his dreams that mouth is wrapped around his cock and she loves it, inexplicably, and his mind imagines sensations he’s never felt and usually there aren’t other people there to watch.

And because apparently he is intent on shooting himself in the foot— _or in this case, the dick_ —he asks, “Are you sure?”

He hears a couple of giggles but he only has eyes for her as she comes to rest on her haunches, hands reaching to balance on his thighs.

“I’m sure.”

“Are you sober?”

And she presses a kiss to the top of his thigh before looking back up with a smile.

“As a judge.”

And a part of him is still not convinced this is real—but then her smile falters, just the tiniest bit, and it almost shatters him.

“Do you not want—”

Her head turns away briefly, as if to retreat, and his body reacts before his mind catches up.

He grabs her ponytail and tugs, just a bit, just enough to bring her back before he drops it like he’s been burned. He rests his hands on his thighs (and maybe he’s digging in his fingers a bit because how the fuck is he supposed to control himself once she starts sucking?).

“I—” and he clears his throat, collects himself. “I want.”

And her smile is back and he relishes being the cause.

“Good.”

The room cheers (and he’d almost forgotten they were there) as she reaches for his fly, so confidently he wonders just how many times she’s given head, wonders how he got the stars to align to join the list of lucky recipients.

The fact that he maybe has Poe to thank is an annoyance he can’t consider right now, not when Rey, actually Rey, girl of his dreams Rey, wraps her little hand around his cock and tugs it out for the room to see.

He’s barely begun to harden, the shock of it all keeping him from full blown arousal and then—

“Holy shit,” she says in that beautiful, lilting accent. “Ben, are you hard yet?”

“Um, not—” and she gives him a small squeeze at the base and yes, that helps, “not quite yet.”

Without warning, she sucks the head of him into her mouth, just briefly, just to send another surge of blood to his now _rapidly_ hardening dick. And then she pulls back like she has no idea she’s the first person alive to taste him.

“Does it keep getting bigger?”

She speaks directly to his cock, and apparently his cock likes that and answers the question on his behalf by curving further toward his abdomen, eking out another bit of length.

“Fuck,” she whispers, and it’s all the warning he gets before she leans over to swallow down several inches of him.

Her mouth is absolute heaven and it takes every ounce of willpower he has not to buck his hips up immediately at the feeling. She starts bobbing, a little further down each time and _holy fucking fuck Rey is sucking his fucking dick._

Her cute little ponytail is swinging with every move and he wants nothing more than to wrap his hand in it and tug her until her perfect nose is pressed against his abs. 

But he’s a gentleman, so he won’t. 

A gentleman maybe partially getting off on the fact that Rey is blowing him in a crowded room. No one will ever be able to deny the truth of it. His dick was in her mouth. There are _witnesses._

Sure, it would’ve been nice to woo her, take her on a few dates and make out on one of the hidden benches on campus before choking out the embarrassing confession of his virginity and hoping she wouldn’t run for the hills.

But this is nice, too. 

The room starts cheering more and more wildly as she takes more of him in her mouth and he’s always been sort of aware that his dick was above average in length, but then—

“Damn Solo, that’s the biggest dick I’ve ever seen in real life,” Poe shouts from across the room.

Ben’s cheeks color and he looks down and Rey’s almost made it to the base of him but then she pulls off completely.

“Poe’s right,” she whispers to him like a secret, lips covered in spit and maybe a little precum and it’s a miracle he hasn’t spilled down her throat already. Then she turns to address the room. “Might be the biggest I’ve ever seen, period.”

He’s not sure what comes over him, but he’s rock hard and covered in the saliva of the girl of his dreams but she’s not touching him anymore and he wants more and he reaches for her ponytail again, tugging until her lips are back in the vicinity of his lap.

And this time, he doesn’t let go.

And when he looks down again, half worried she’s going to push him away or decide to leave him like this, she smiles, eyes dark.

And she reaches up to work his hand further into her scalp.

“Don’t worry, Ben. I can take it.” 

Another whispered secret.

And then she swallows him back down.

He had no idea something could feel this good and somehow keep getting better the longer it goes. His cock is slick as she moves up and down, alternating with hard licks starting at his base all the way up the length of him before suckling the tip like somehow his dick is the most delicious thing she’s ever tasted, keeping the base of him warm with a twisting hand. Occasionally the sounds of the room reach him, whoops and whistles and “damn, she’s taking him like a champ!” 

And then she takes him deep in her throat again, further and further, and at the first touch of her lips wrapped all the way around his base, he feels the constriction of her throat, hears a little choking noise, and panics.

“Rey—”

But she brings her hand up to cover his again, encouraging, looks up at him with a mouthful of cock, and it’s like he can hear her say it again.

_I can take it._

So he trusts her.

And he brings his other hand to her head, too.

He’s cautious to start, gentle pressure on her skull, little twitches of his hips into the perfect heat of her mouth until he hears a huff from her nose that almost sounds _annoyed._

So he takes that as permission to go a little harder, assured that Rey is not the type to do anything she doesn’t want to do.

She rests her hands on his thighs where he once held a vice grip and it’s startling, how much he enjoys feeling her warmth on places other than his cock.

Startling, but not surprising. 

He was half in love with her before, and he’s pretty sure the other half is going to come as soon as he does.

Speaking of, he’s starting to lose control of his hips, the telltale final swell of his cock in her mouth as he struggles to hold back, to warn her—

“‘M close.”

But she makes no move to pull away, and from the corner of the room he hears Rose yell, “Swallow!!”

And then Kaydel. “Swallow!”

And then Poe and Finn, but they don’t stop at one. “Swallow! Swallow!”

And he’s about to come down the throat of the object of his months long affection, and the room is a chorus of chanting.

“Swallow! Swallow! Swallow!”

He looks back down once more to see the most gorgeous pink lips wrapped around him, eyes locked in a heated gaze.

She winks.

And he’s done for. 

His hips twitch as he groans his release for all his friends to hear, and Rey keeps her lips around him through it all, coaxing and sucking and swallowing around his length until the stars behind his eyelids turn to a blank slate of white, ascension to a higher plane of existence, one where he knows how it feels to have his cum swallowed by his favorite person on Earth.

The ringing in his ears makes way for the loud cheers of the room, an assault on his senses when all he wants to do is return the favor for her, lack of experience be damned.

He’s never craved anything more than the taste of her cunt.

He watches as she pulls off of him, licking an errant drop of his spend from the corner of her mouth. She gently tucks him back into his jeans, zips him and wipes her hands on his thighs and smiles.

And somehow the kiss she deposits on his cheek is the sweetest touch of all.

He needs to make her feel as good as he does. Right fucking now.

She moves further and further away, sitting with Rose and Kaydel in a fit of giggles and a flurry of high fives.

His eyes lock with Poe. Ben really, really hopes he can read minds.

_Dare me_ he projects across the room with his eyes more desperate than they were when her mouth was on him. _Dare me._

“Hey Solo, it’s your turn, isn’t it? Truth or dare?”

And _god,_ Ben owes him the fucking _world_ after this.

“Dare.”

He chances a look at Rey and her eyes are as wide as saucers.

“Well, I think it’s only fair you give someone head since you got it—”

He basically leaps across the room, and he refuses to be ashamed when he watches Rey’s eyes darken when he grabs her wrist, pulling her to the center of the circle.

“Can I—”

“Yes. Anything,” she whispers, and _fuck,_ **_anything._ **

He tries not to let it go to his head, considering he is about to attempt a feat never before seen.

Ben is going to try to make someone come.

May his browser history save him now.

He guides her to lay down in the center of the circle and she spreads her legs without him having to ask, feet planted on the floor, knees apart, plain cotton panties beneath her loose sweater dress.

“Like this?” She whispers below the din of the room, tittering and whistles and murmured conversation falling away until all he can hear is her voice.

“Yes. That’s good. So good.”

_Is she blushing?_

And he reaches under her dress, considering the possibility that he must have passed out after he came in her mouth and this is all an elaborate dream, but when he reaches the apex of her thighs and feels how she’s soaked through her underwear, he is struck by how very, very real this is.

“Fuck,” he whispers, absolutely in awe of her. He’s going to get to taste the mess she’s made.

_Was this because of him?_

He peels the fabric down her legs slowly, expecting her to stop him at every moment but all she does is quiver, thighs vibrating under his touch. He lifts her sock-clad feet to free her legs from the elastic waistband and covertly tucks the damp cotton into his jeans pocket. He’ll give them back later.

_After._

Her dress hides her lower half from most of the room. He is the only one with full, unbridled access to the look of her wet, pink cunt.

It’s the second most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

Her face when she scrunches up her nose and huffs “Benjamin!” like he’s taking too long is the first.

And maybe he’s never done this before, but what he lacks in experience he makes up for in sheer enthusiasm, leaning down to take a full, wide lick that covers the entirety of her still closed folds.

And she lets out a little _oh_ that almost sounds...surprised. But that would be foolish. He knows she’s no virgin, has heard her swap stories at parties much like the one tonight (although none have featured so much oral sex). But still, it’s as if the feeling of his tongue is a novelty to her as he takes a second lick, this one with the tip of his tongue pointed so he can part her folds and find a little pool of wetness waiting for him.

He’s never tasted something so _right._

The half a beer he drank earlier is absolutely nothing; he wants to get drunk on this, on the taste of Rey’s perfect little cunt, wet and dripping over his tongue as he traces absolutely nonsensical patterns over every inch of exposed flesh. He tears himself away from her apex for only a moment, just to trail his lips and tongue over the crease of her thigh because he may never get this chance again and he wants to memorize each bit of flesh that he’s never gotten the chance to see, and what better way to remember than with his tongue?

But his deviation doesn’t last, because there is her warmth and wetness beckoning him back from mere millimeters away.

He wraps his arms around her thighs and across her stomach, thumbs coming down to hold her open by instinct. He absolutely cannot get enough.

His ears collect each whimper and moan, cataloguing them away for future use, for the nights he will inevitably replay this series of events on a loop as he fists his hand around his cock.

And he realizes how lucky he is to have already gotten off, because there’s not a chance in hell he wouldn’t be rock fucking hard after this.

She’s normally so talkative, endless quips and engaging stories, but she has nothing to say now. She is just noises of pleasure and he is the cause and this is the best night of his life, _bar none._

It feels like every curious, covert web search has come down to this, a test he didn’t know was tonight but that he’s been studying for for years.

She’s making noises, yes, but he wants to make her _scream._ A lofty goal to be sure, but there must be something he can do?

Right. Fingers. He has those.

So he presses one into the welcoming heat of her, and her noises change—a low groan is added to the mix and it’s his favorite one so far, entirely unabashed and yup, his dick twitches in his pants, not getting the memo that it was literally just spurting cum minutes ago.

And now, when he licks her clit again (and seriously, what’s with guys not being able to find it, it’s literally right there?), she actually _squeals,_ and he knows he must be doing something right.

Her hole welcomed one finger with ease, so maybe…

“Fuck!” 

It’s the first word she’s spoken since his name, wanton and eager and almost like a sob as he eases another finger in beside the first, a gradual stretch, her walls clenching around him in a way he’d offer his life savings for to feel around his cock.

Finn yells “Damn!” Kaydel muses, “Shit, Solo. Where’d you learn to do that?”

He assumes that’s rhetorical—as if anything could remove his mouth from this heavenly site.

He remembers reading once that you should crook your fingers while stimulating the clit so that’s what he does, making that famed “come hither” motion as he presses firm, flat strokes of his tongue over that magical bud and she’s so fucking _loud_ in this little living room, writhing on the floor and _he_ did that, he made her swear and sweat and drip arousal down her thighs and then those thighs lock around his head and she clenches around his fingers and yes, he’s going to count the noise she’s making as a scream, and he wants to do this for _hours,_ feel her cunt pulse and flood his mouth with her taste. 

But then she whimpers and reaches down, gently nudging his head in the aftershocks. The room absolutely erupts with cheers and he pulls away, mouth immediately missing her taste, fingers reluctantly removed.

Their eyes meet, questions and lust and confusion and want collecting in a pool between them.

He’s not sure what possesses him to do it. Maybe it’s the way she’s looking at him, like she sees him in a new light. Maybe it’s just the fact that he already misses her cunt.

But he keeps his eyes on her and sucks those two wet fingers past his lips, cleans them with his tongue as he slowly pulls them back out.

Her entire body shudders.

And then she snaps her legs shut, stumbles to her feet with a mumbled, “I need some air,” and she rushes to the porch.

His chin is wet and the room goes silent and he has no idea what he’s done to fuck this up.

But surely he can’t make it worse?

It takes about three seconds for him to decide to go after her. If she hates him or never wants to see him again, surely she’ll just tell him that and then he’ll know.

He steels himself for inevitable rejection and does his best to clean his mouth on his sleeve before following her path.

It’s a chilly night, and he remembers that her panties are still stuffed in his pocket and he has no idea how to bring that up as he shuts the door behind him.

“Rey?” He whispers her name so fearfully he could burst.

She’s leaned against the railing, body folded over, arms crossed—until she hears him. She turns around, eyes shining and oh _fuck_ he’s really fucked this up and she’s storming over to him and he has no idea what to do or say—

And then she’s kissing him.

It takes a moment for him to register the sensation of her lips on his, warm and sweet and tentative. His mind is a mess of confusion but she’s _kissing him_ and after an awkward moment of simply being pressed together, he kisses her back, arm looping around her waist, hand at her neck, never wanting to let go.

She pulls away first.

“No one’s ever made me feel like that, Ben,” she breathes in the space between them.

And the words shock him.

“No one? But I thought—I mean, you’ve had—you’ve _done—”_

“Sex. Yes, I’ve had sex. And I’ve sucked dick. But no one’s ever gone down on me before, and I just—”

“Rey. That’s a fucking travesty.” And something comes over him; he feels cunt-drunk, and he falls to his knees right there on the porch. “I’ll do it again, right now if you want. Your pussy should be getting eaten at all times, I swear Rey—”

And she laughs, high and light and he wants to bottle that noise and drink it, right after he tastes her again, except she pulls him up by the shoulders and looks into his eyes.

“That won’t be necessary, Ben. But seriously, I had no idea you could do that, you never talk about sex with us.”

Ah. Fuck.

“Oh, well. Funny story.” He scratches the back of his neck, moves away to lean on the railing because he can’t look at her for this part. “I haven’t actually...had sex. Or, um, done anything past kissing. Until tonight.”

He can’t look at her, can’t know what a pathetic loser she must think he is—

“Ben.” She touches his shoulder, gentle, coaxing. “I didn’t know—fuck, that was your first blowjob, I’m so sorry—”

And now it’s easy to look at her, because he can’t have her apologizing for the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

“Rey. Please don’t apologize. I wanted it. I wanted...you.”

She smiles softly, privately. Another little secret.

And then her expression changes, one of realization and wonder and he quirks his eyebrow in a silent ask.

“So if you’ve never done any of this before...does that mean you’re only going to get better at it?”

A beat.

And suddenly they’re laughing, belly aching, heart stopping shared laughter, and yup, he’s fully in love with her. Eventually their bodies give out and they can’t laugh anymore, a comfortable silence between them as the night air passes them by.

And then their voices overlap.

“Can I take you out for coffee?”

“Can I take your virginity?”

He chokes on air, and she rubs a soothing hand between his shoulder blades as he catches his breath.

“Um,” he starts, no idea where the thought is going. She saves him.

“How about coffee, then virginity-taking?”

“Yes,” he nearly shouts, too far gone to care about looking eager. “Coffee and...yes, that sounds good.”

“Good.”

She kisses him again, a little slower and her tongue traces the seam of his lips and he faintly wonders if she can taste herself in his mouth.

When she pulls away again, he tries to chase her, but she holds a finger to his lips.

“You know, the diner down the road is 24/7. And I’m pretty sure they serve coffee.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuses ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/beccastanz) for more shenanigans!
> 
> Comments are writing fuel 🥰❤️


End file.
